<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Most Unexpected Remedy by jacksparrow589</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762817">A Most Unexpected Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589'>jacksparrow589</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, MAKE WINNIE MAKE SENSE 2020, Shirbert (implied/mentioned), Winnie POV, not quite the beginning of a beautiful friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all people, Winifred Rose could certainly say that she had not been expecting to see Anne Shirley-Cuthbert walking around. Then again, if the girl was attending Queen's, it did make some sense for her to be in Charlottetown. Though how she'd managed to wander to the Rose property was anyone's guess.<br/>-------<br/>Just a little jaunt into Winnie's perspective on the events of the end of 3x10.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Winifred Rose &amp; Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Most Unexpected Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Winnie's arc made little sense to me. Rozmund and I were complaining back and forth to make it all try to make sense, as we are wont to do, and I joked "Oh God, we've created Dark Winnie!", and this little story bloomed from that. Girl's got secrets and machinations going on, and she's not particularly charitable in how she views Anne here (well, not at first, anyway). I just wish she'd been explored more, and so, I did just that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Of all people, Winifred Rose could certainly say that she had not been expecting to see Anne Shirley-Cuthbert walking around. Then again, if the girl was attending Queen's, it did make some sense for her to be in Charlottetown. Though how she'd managed to wander to the Rose property was anyone's guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne looked just as shocked to see Winnie as Winnie felt to see her, but politeness dictated that she return Anne's greeting, and once Anne advanced beyond the gate of the Rose property, there was no way to quickly disengage politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her resolve to remain civil nearly immediately frayed, however, as Anne mentioned Paris, and even more so when the snip dared pretend confusion regarding the topic. Thoughts swirled in her mind. Had Gilbert lied about Anne's unrequited feelings to spare Winifred's? Surely the boy must have seen the ardent qualities of his gaze reflected in Anne's. Had this all been a bid just to spite Anne into returning his favor? Or worse, had he decided to toy with her heart just because?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne must have laughed when she'd learned of Gilbert's jilting. Winnie had been sixteen not so long ago, and she knew all too well the heady thrill of a successful lure. She had no doubt that Anne truly desired Gilbert, and he her, but that would have made her victory all the sweeter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Anne would be wrong to assume that the only reason for Winifred's distress would be her feelings for Gilbert. She was fond of the boy, to be sure, or she had been. He was likable, and eager to please. Clumsy, but of course, hailing from a small town as he did, and with his familial situation, she could hardly have expected the refinement of society men. He'd been the perfect choice, really: free of most attachments and relatively penniless, he could have been molded. She would have happily encouraged support of Sebastian and Delphine—she wasn't cruel or thoughtless!—she just needed someone to help her play the part, and her options from among her peers had deserted her very quickly in the last year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't say she'd been thrilled to be getting married to him, but it was starting to become a necessity before the gossip got even worse. She'd felt like a fool, pleading to be settled for and even trying to guilt him into believing she'd thought he loved her! Of course she knew he liked her, or at least found her attractive enough and tolerable otherwise. She'd entertained laying her secrets bare. He'd seemed like the accepting type, and even if he'd had concerns, she would have suggested that he hold them in check while his education was paid for, and then they'd divorce when he was established. She would even have let him blame it on her! She couldn't give him children, or she was cold, or her tastes were too extravagant… it wouldn't have mattered because her reputation would have been restored enough by marriage, and there were many who found divorcées highly intriguing, especially in Paris...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she was glad she'd kept her counsel. If he was really so calculating as it seemed he'd been, she was lucky she'd only been played this much the fool and not more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just about to order Anne from the property when the chit dared to interrupt her! And not only that; she continued to pretend confusion as to why Winifred might be upset with her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you and Gilbert have a <em>wonderful</em> life together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words, spoken as sincerely as Winifred had ever heard, had no less of an effect than being drenched by a bucket of ice water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the truth about Gilbert, it became clear in that moment that Anne was blameless. Winifred knew Anne to be incapable of quickly dissembling; she'd been shocked and hurt to see another woman on Gilbert's arm at the fair—she'd run away! And Gilbert had looked thoroughly confused when he'd finally returned to her. He <em>hadn't</em> known, after all. It was clear now that Anne hadn't, at least. Winnie might not be the one who owed Anne the truth, but she knew that if their positions were reversed, Anne was he sort of person who would tell her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Winifred found herself calling out. "Wait. You really… don't know?" Anne halted and turned slowly, almost meekly. "Gilbert didn't tell you <em>anything?</em>"
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was: hope, writ plainly across Anne's features. "Tell me what?" Anne was trying to act nonchalant, but Winifred had betrayed that things were not as they seemed.
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-he…" Winifred took a calming breath and licked her lips, then began again. "Gilbert and I are not—nor were we ever—engaged. He came here to tell me that he could not in good conscience propose, as he… as he would never be able to love me as he loves you." The words left her mouth in an uncharacteristic rush. She was surprised to find that it wasn't so much because it stung, but rather, because with every word, a weight was lifted from her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne's eyes were impossibly wide, and Winifred was starting to regret every unkind thought she'd had about the girl. (Well, except for the ones about being blind to feelings. Those could stay.) "I… he… said that…" She was going just a little pale, and Winifred had to momentarily contemplate what to do if Anne was the sort given to fainting.
  </span>
</p><p>
<span>"This means he's not coming with me to Paris," Winifred prompted. "I don't know what his plans are precisely. I didn't really think to ask." She smirked just a little bit. "You understand, I'm sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne nodded. "I… I'm sorry. That this ended… like this for you. You don't deserve that. You deserve a love who's as sure of you as you are of them, and I hope you find that person, whoever they are."
  </span>
</p><p><em>Well.</em> That had had Winifred blinking back tears. "Your sentiment is appreciated," she said carefully. "And reciprocated despite my own feelings, if I'm honest. Now, I really do need to depart soon, so…"</p><p>
    <span>Anne gulped. "Oh, of course! I'm so sorry for delaying you. I… I hope… I hope you find your happiness," she finished shakily. "Good afternoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, Anne," Winifred told her, not unkindly, but with an air of firm finality. She watched the girl barely contain herself until she'd exited the gate, before utterly bolting.
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't expected to feel relief until she'd reached Paris, and she certainly hadn't expected it to happen in the context of being reminded of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Gilbert had mentioned her all those months ago when they'd first met. <em>She's… not like anyone I've ever known,</em> he'd said. Winnie had dismissed it as a schoolboy crush, but now especially, she was beginning to understand precisely what he'd meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Rose," the footman called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Winifred allowed herself to be handed into the carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sights of Charlottetown rolled by, Winifred told herself she wouldn't miss them, and she meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told herself she wouldn't miss Gilbert, and she meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told herself she wouldn't regret not having gotten to know Anne better.</span>
</p><p>
    <span>Up until five minutes ago, she would have laughed hysterically at the thought that she might ever at all consider such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now… well, at least this was a regret she could live with.
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was... something. I know, classic js589 warm ending, yadda yadda.</p><p>My take on this whole thing: Winnie's dark secret is that she's a lesbian, and she's looking around for someone she can marry and then divorce later. Gilbert, for the reasons explained in story, seems like a good choice.</p><p>I wanted her to be a friend to Anne, but that just wouldn't work out here. Not with how close to marriage Gil and Winnie got. I also wanted her to wind up with Prissy. Maybe she does in this timeline, and maybe she doesn't. But in some timeline, they are the latest Gertie and Jo and it is amazing.</p><p>Well, I hope someone enjoyed this. Would the one reader who did so please comment so that I can feel at least a little validated? Thanks. :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>